New York
New York is the most populous city in the United States and the center of the New York Metropolitan Area, one of the most populous urban agglomerations in the world. The city is referred to as New York City or the City of New York to distinguish it from the State of New York, of which it is a part. Background A global power city, New York exerts a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. Located on one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York City consists of five boroughs, each of which is a state county. The five boroughs—The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island—were consolidated into a single city in 1898. The city hosts many world renowned bridges, skyscrapers, and parks. New York City's financial district, anchored by Wall Street in Lower Manhatten, functions as the financial capital of the world and is home to the New York Stock Exchange. The home of the United Nations Headquarters, New York is also an important center for international diplomacy New York traces its roots to its 1624 founding as a trading post by colonists of the Dutch Republic, and was named New Amsterdam in 1626. The city and its surroundings came under English control in 1664 and were renamed New York after King Charles II of England granted the lands to his brother, the Duke of York. New York served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790. It has been the country's largest city since 1790. The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to America by ship in the late 19th and early 20th centuries and is a globally recognized symbol of the United States and its democracy. Novel appearances ''Live and Let Die In Ian Fleming's 1954 novel ''Live and Let Die, Bond is sent by M to New York City to investigate "Mr. Big", an agent of SMERSH and an underworld voodoo leader who is suspected of selling 17th century gold coins to finance Soviet spy operations in America. These gold coins have been turning up in Harlem and Florida and are suspected of being part of a treasure that was buried in Jamaica by the pirate Sir Henry Morgan. In New York, Bond meets up with his counterpart in the CIA, Felix Leiter. The two decide to visit some of Mr. Big's nightclubs in Harlem, but are subsequently captured. Bond is personally interrogated by Mr. Big, who uses his fortune telling-girlfriend, Solitaire (so named because she excludes men from her life), to determine if Bond is telling the truth. Solitaire lies to Mr. Big, supporting Bond's cover story. Mr. Big decides to release Bond and Leiter and has one of his men break one of Bond's fingers. Bond escapes, killing several of Mr. Big's men in the process, whilst Leiter is released by a gang member, sympathetic because of a shared appreciation of jazz. ''Goldfinger After being tortured by Oddjob Bond and Tilly are taken to Auric Goldfinger's operational headquarters in a warehouse in New York City. They are put to work as secretaries for a meeting between Goldfinger and several gangsters (including the Spangled Mob and the Mafia), who have been recruited to assist in "Operation Grand Slam" – the stealing of the United States gold reserves from Fort Knox. 007 in New York Bond goes to New York in the short story "007 in New York". In 1959 Fleming was commissioned by ''The Sunday Times to write a series of articles based on world cities, material for which later became the Thrilling Cities book; whilst travelling through New York for material, Fleming wrote "007 in New York" from Bond's point of view. The story is an inconsequential tale in which Bond muses about New York City, and his favorite recipe for scrambled eggs, during a quick mission to the Big Apple to warn a female SIS employee that her new boyfriend is a KGB agent. Film appearances ''Live and Let Die'' (1973) In the 1973 James Bond film, 007 is sent to New York to investigate the murder of an MI6 agent. The film's antagonist, Dr. Kananga is also in New York, visiting the United Nations. Just after Bond arrives, his driver is shot dead by a passing motorist, while taking Bond to meet Felix Leiter of the CIA. Bond is nearly killed in the ensuing car crash. A trace on the killer's licence plate eventually leads Bond to Mr. Big, a ruthless and cunning gangster who runs a chain of Fillet of Soul restaurants throughout the United States. It is in his restaurant in Harlem that Bond first meets Solitaire, a beautiful virgin tarot expert who has the uncanny ability to see both the future and remote events in the present. Mr. Big, who is actually Kananga in disguise, demands that his henchmen kill Bond, but Bond overpowers them and escapes unscathed. [[Dr. No (film)|''Dr. No (film)]] (1962) Bond travels from London to Kingston via New York. ''Goldfinger ''(1964) One of Goldfinger's associates, Mr. Solo (Martin Benson), intends to take the next plane to New York after leaving Goldfinger's stud. [[Diamonds Are Forever|''Diamonds Are Forever]]'' (1971) When thinking about a potential target to destroy, Ernst Stavro Blofeld mentions New York, with all its dense traffic. However, he changes his mind and prepares to destroy Washington D.C. instead. [[The Spy Who Loved Me|''The Spy Who Loved Me]]'' (1977) Karl Stromberg wants to destroy New York City and Moscow in order to trigger a nuclear war. [[The Living Daylights|''The Living Daylights]]'' (1987) New York is mentioned twice in this film: Brad Whitaker apparently bought Kara's cello ("The Lady Rose") there. Later, Bond says that the opium will have a very high value on the streets of New York. [[Casino Royale|''Casino Royale]] (2006) M mentions 9/11, the infamous terrorist attack on New York's world trade center. ''Quantum of Solace'''' (2008) The file of Greene Planet, visible on the screen in M's office shows that the company has its headquarters in New York. [[Spectre|''Spectre]]'' (2015)'' When Bond turns on the music in 009's Aston Martin, the song "New York, New York" by Frank Sinatra starts to play. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cities, Towns & Villages